One Day at a Time
by beccarae93
Summary: Alternate version of events on a different timeline. Picks up right after the 100th episode. .
1. The Deal

**A/N: This is my version of what I wish had happened after the 100th episode. Post-ep. Has a hint of the conversation from The Blackout in the Blizzard.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. (Obviously) all characters and recognizeable dialogue belongs to Fox and Hart Hanson and Co. **

He lay in bed, thinking about the events of the night.

"_I'm the gambler. I believe in giving this a chance. I want to give this a shot," he, if he was being completely honest with himself, begged. _

"_Us?" she responded, confused. "No, the FBI wouldn't let us work together-"_

"_Don't. That is no excuse."_

_Then he kissed her with all of the passion that he had kept hidden for the past six years. She started to kiss back and then she pushed him away. _

"_No! You thought you were protecting me but you're the one who needs protecting!" She exclaimed, tears brimming her eyes. _

"_Protecting? From what?"_

"_From me!" She exclaimed. Then her face softened. "I don't have your kind of open heart."_

"_Just give it a chance," he begged, "that's all I'm asking." _

"_You said it yourself, the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over expecting a different outcome." She said, now letting the tears fall onto her cheeks. _

"_Well, then let's go for a different outcome here. Just hear me out. When you talk to older couples who have been in love for 30, or 40, or 50 years, it's always the guy who says 'I knew'. I knew — right from the beginning. Bones, I'm that guy.__" He said, willing her to see his side, to see just how much he loved her. _

"_I am not a gambler. I'm a scientist. I can't change. I don't know how," she pleaded for him to understand. "I don't know how." _

_His heart fell with his face. He gave up, knowing that there was no point. Her highly logical brain wouldn't accept the fact that he loved her. That he had always loved her. He told her then that he had to move on. To find someone that would love him the way he needed. She asked if they could still be partners and he knew that she needed that, to keep things the same, to keep everything from changing too much. But he knew that even though nothing would change, that everything had changed. _

How could she refuse him? How could she shrug him off like he was unimportant? He didn't understand, he thought that she felt the same. He had a gut feeling that she had felt the same. Why would she do that to him? Why would she hurt him like this? He thought he had given her an explanation of his feelings that would have made sense to her.

Maybe he hadn't. He went over the conversation again. Still nothing. Again. Still, he couldn't find a fault in his logic. He thought over their entire partnership. He had never done anything that would prove anything less than love. He had always been there for her. Except at the beginning. But they had both screwed up.

He thought back over their first case together. It was still fresh in his mind after their conversation with Sweets.

"_Because I think this could be going somewhere." He said and then they kissed. _

"_We are not sleeping together." She said as she turned to get into the cab._

"_Why not?" He asked. _

"_Tequila." She said matter-of-factly in her typical Bones style. _

Wait, why had he never seen it before? Could she have meant-actually-that she didn't want their relationship to start after a night of drinking tequila? He had never thought of it before.

And then, he had hired her back. What if-what if she had thought that he had hired her back because he didn't really want a relationship with her? Because he had just wanted a one night stand?

"Oh my God!" He gasped. He had been so blind before. She had loved him since the start. That's why she had been so angry with him after he re-hired her. _She had wanted to start something, but by hiring her back I effectively ended any chance of that ever happening. _

He jumped out of bed and pulled on shoes. He had to talk to Bones. He had to make her see that he knew who she was and that he didn't want her to change. He had been so stupid to give up so easily. She never actually said that she didn't feel the same. She just said that she couldn't change and that she didn't have an open heart. _How wrong she is about that. She has the most open heart of anyone I have ever met. _

He jumped in his car and arrived at her apartment within minutes. Running up the stairs two at a time, he reached her apartment and knocked loudly on the door.

"Bones! Bones, open up! I need to talk to you!" He bellowed at the closed door. He heard rustling and then the door opened. She was standing in the doorway in a delicate pink satin robe. _God, she's so beautiful. _

"What is it Booth?"

"I don't want you to change. I fell in love with _you. _ I know who you are and I want you. Why would you think that I would want you to change?"

"Booth…"

"Bones, I love you. Just you. Not an idealized version of you. I would never ask you to change. But you can't honestly say that you haven't changed. Bones, you have changed so much since I first met you. The Temperance Brennan I met would've slammed the door in my face after what I did tonight. I understand now. You love me. I know you do. If you didn't you wouldn't have left that night during our first case. I know why you left now. I told you that I thought we were headed somewhere and you didn't want anything to start after we had been drinking tequila all night. Bones, please, just give this a chance. I know you are scared, but I won't hurt you. I will never leave you. I promise."

"Booth, I know you believe all of that. And maybe it is true right now. But how do I know it will still be true tomorrow. Or next month, or next year. You were right about one thing. I…I do love you. I just…I don't think that in the long run you will want to be with me. I'm not enough for you. I don't understand your jokes. I don't get along with people well. I come off as cold and uncaring to everyone. You don't want to be attached to someone like that. You may think you do but soon you will realize that I'm not enough. Then we would lose everything. You would be gone and we wouldn't be partners and I can't take that. Booth, I can't lose you. So to keep from losing you I will not let myself start anything. I won't allow myself to act on the feelings I have for you." She pleaded with her eyes. "Booth, you mean everything to me. If this went wrong, if you decided you didn't want me anymore, it would crush me. It would crush my heart."

"Bones…"

"Booth, please. I've had enough for one night. Please, just go home. _Please._ I'll see you tomorrow. We'll have lunch and we'll argue and bicker and everything will go back to normal and we can just forget this happened. Please, Booth, just move on. Find someone who can promise you 30 or 40 or 50 years. Because I can't promise you that. I don't believe in forever. I can't, because when I let myself everything falls apart. I…I just can't. I'm sorry, Booth. I really am. I just can't be the person you want me to be. I can't promise you anything. Just, let us put this behind us and forget about it."

"Bones, I understand that you are scared. But I was wrong before. I shouldn't have pushed the 30 or 40 or 50 years on you. I know that you aren't ready for that. But you have to understand, we will not fall apart. If we give this a shot, I am determined to make it work. I love you so much, Bones. What if we just take it one day at a time? We just let things progress naturally. We don't worry about making a big announcement. We don't tell the FBI, we don't tell Cam, or Angela, or Hodgins. We don't make any commitments. We'll just be us. But we'll have dinner together. Maybe kiss a little. We'll do couple stuff but we won't let it affect our work. And if at any point either of us wants to stop, we'll stop and everything will be status quo. I promise, if this doesn't work out, I will not disappear. But, Bones, look at me." He put a finger under her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his. "This will work out. One day at a time. This will work. I promise. Do you trust me?"

She closed her eyes was quiet for a minute. Letting his words soak in. Letting herself believe his words. Her eyes popped back open and searched his face. Then, meeting his eyes, she said, "Of course I trust you, Booth. You're my partner. And you have never given me any reason not to trust you."

"Then please, Bones. Just give this a chance. I promise everything will work out."

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I guess those terms would be acceptable. But Angela will know that something has changed between us. She is very astute at reading people."

He chuckled. "Yea, I guess you're right. But we don't have to announce anything. If she figures it out, well then she will know. But there is no need to tell her. Not until you are ready to."

"Booth…would you like to…come in?"

"Why, Bones, are you trying to seduce me?" He laughed as he stepped into the apartment.

"What? Booth, no, that's not-" She was cut off by a kiss. The kiss was quick and unexpected but by far better than any of the others they had shared.

"You silly woman, I was trying to make a joke."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like something to drink?" She disappeared into the kitchen while he sat down on the couch. "I have water, or tomato juice, or beer."

"I'll take a beer if you don't mind."

"Of course not." She reappeared with two opened bottles of beer. His favorite brand. Her least favorite. She kept it for just these moments. _And she doesn't have an open heart. _

She sat down on the couch next to him. "So…"

"So…Bones, come on. Just tell me what's on your mind. I promise I won't laugh at you."

"I'm just…overwhelmed. A lot has happened tonight. And I am very confused as to where we stand. Are we a couple? Are we in a relationship? What does all of this mean, Booth?" She struggled to hold back tears. One stubborn tear fell down her cheek.

"Bones, shh." He pulled her close to him and rubbed circles on her back, trying to comfort her. "Didn't we agree to take this one day at a time? Going one day at a time means that we don't know what the next day will bring. There are no labels, no expectations."

"Booth, I find that I need to know where we stand. I need to know whether we are a couple. I don't want there to be any misunderstandings that may confuse things later on." She looked up into his eyes. "Booth, tell me. Do you want to be in a committed, monogamous, long-term relationship with me?"

"Yes. But if that's more than you are ready for right now, I am okay with that. I'm the one who suggested one day at a time, remember? But it's up to you, Bones. Do you want to be in a committed, monogamous, long-term relationship with me?"

She looked away from him for a moment, and then looked back, determination and love showing in her eyes. "Yes," she whispered, so low that he could barely hear her.

"And you are sure? Bones, take as much time as you need, you don't need to rush into anything. I promise I won't leave if you aren't ready-"

"Booth, I told you I am interested in the same type of relationship you are interested in. I am sure. I promise, I will not change my mind. I want this. I want you, us. All of it. This is what I want. I love you, Booth; I can admit that to you and myself now. I find that I am no longer impervious."

"Impervious?"

"Do you know what the difference between imperviousness and strength is?"

"Well, not if you are going to get scientific on me."

"An impervious substance doesn't need to be strong. When we first met, I was an impervious substance. Now I believe I am a strong substance."

"You've always been strong, Bones."

"No. Before I met you I didn't let anyone or anything get to me. I wasn't scared of anything. I could take off the planet. But now, those things do bother me, and I find that I am scared of many things."

"Take on the world, Bones. It's take on the world, not take off the planet."

"Oh."

"Bones, I understand what you are trying to say. I do. And I am glad you no longer go through life without letting anything bother you or scare you. It's good to get scared." He paused, carefully watching her eyes. "So we're doing this? A full-blown relationship?"

"Yes, I believe so."

He pulled her close had kissed the top of her head. "I…" He kissed her cheek. "love…" He kissed her nose. "you." He finally placed a kiss to her lips. A kiss that was unlike any of the others they had shared. It was a kiss full of promise and love; one that was not marred by tequila, blackmail or desperation. She responded willingly letting him know how much she really did love him.

"I love you too, Booth. Very much so."

"I'm glad. Listen, I should head home. It's getting really late. We have work in the morning. I'll see you tomorrow. Okay, Bones?"

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow."

He got up from the couch and started to walk to the door when Brennan grabbed his arm and turned him around. She looked at him with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Where are you going?"

"Bones, I just told you—"

"I know what you said. And I will see you tomorrow. But not after spending the night apart. Booth, it's late. Stay here. With me."

"Bones, are you sure? I don't want to overstep—"

"It wouldn't be overstepping anything. It's simply rational. It's very late at night, we both need rest, I have a rather large and comfortable bed, and I would very much like to share it with you tonight. I find that I would like to know what spending the night in your arms would be like. Please, Booth, stay here tonight."

How could he say no to that? He put one hand on the back of the couch and the other on her thigh, bending down so that their lips were almost touching. "Nothing would make me happier, Bones." He lightly kissed her lips and then took her hand and led her into the bedroom.

**A/N2: I am new to Bones fan fiction. Please review and tell me how I did. I'm not sure if I was able to fully capture each character's voice. Please review! Thanks a lot!**


	2. Partners

**A/N: This was originally going to be a one shot, but I decided to expand on it. I don't know exactly how long the story will end up, depends on how far I can stretch my muse. I might go into reactions with the next chapter, but I am not sure. This one is basically just fluff—with a little serious. But mostly fluff. And it is a tad short. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Wish I did—but I don't.**

He opened his eyes and saw Bones resting her head on her elbow and studying his face.

"Good morning." He said groggily.

"Morning, Booth. Would you like some coffee?"

"How long have you been awake? What time is it?" He looked at the clock behind her. 7:00. "It's only 7:00, Bones. You already made coffee?"

"I'm an early riser, Booth. I woke up at 6:00, made coffee, took a shower, got dressed, and read the newspaper. All without waking you up, I might add. You are a very heavy sleeper, Booth."

"Wow, you do more before 7:00 than I do all day on the weekends." He pulled back the covers and got out of bed. Then he noticed the cup of coffee sitting on the table next to him. "Thanks, Bones. You didn't have to make me a cup; I could've gotten it myself."

"I wanted to, Booth. You do little things for me all the time. I wanted to do something kind for you this morning. Besides, isn't this what girlfriends do?"

He smirked at her. "Girlfriend? Is that what you think you are?"

She looked confused. "Well, although I find the term juvenile, seeing as I am—in fact—a woman and not a girl, I could not find an accurate term to describe my role in your life. What term do you suggest, Booth?"

He leaned over to her and kissed her lips softly before resting his forehead against hers. "You are—and forever will be—my partner. In every sense of the word. I knew you would think 'girlfriend' and 'boyfriend' were 'juvenile terms' so I thought about it last night and decided that 'partners' is the only term I can use to describe our relationship."

"I love you, Booth." She said with tears in her eyes. "I don't know that I have ever felt the way I feel right now. I know that I cannot remember being as happy as I am right now in my entire adult life. Thank you, Booth. Thank you for helping me understand. Thank you for helping me grow. Thank you for helping me lose my imperviousness."

He wiped a tear from her cheek and lovingly kissed her lips. "I love you too, Bones. So much. Thank you for being you. Thank you for allowing me to love you. Thank you for loving me, for helping me catch murderers, for loving my son, for everything. You have an amazingly open heart, Bones. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you."

She looked at him shyly. "Booth?"

"Yes, Bones?"

"I find that I would like to break the laws of physics."

"Why, Bones, are you trying to seduce me?"

"As a matter of fact I am." She grabbed his shirt and laid down on the bed, pulling him with her. Their lips touched and both knew that there was no turning back.

"We are going to be so late for work." He said as he pulled his shirt over his head.


	3. Happy

**A/N: Well, I decided not to start the reactions yet. That will be next chapter. But let me know which you prefer: smaller chapters mostly every day, or bigger chapters weekly or bi-weekly? I don't have a lot of time to write long chapters for everyday so most chapters will be around the length of the second chapter daily or the first chapter weekly. Leave your answer in the review that you know you want to give. Sorry for the long author's note, won't happen again. Well, here is the third chapter of One Day at a Time. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, or any characters from the show, or any dialogue that looks familiar.**

They lay next to each other on Bones' bed. He had her in his arms and slowly kissed the top of her head.

"That was…" He said, unable to finish the thought.

"Breaking the laws of physics. Booth, that was incredible. I never realized there was a difference between love-making and sex. Now, I know. You showed me."

"Well, I didn't do my job right if you could say that much right now." He said leaning over and capturing her lips in his. "I would love to make you speechless, but…we are already late for work."

"How are we going to explain? We are going to be at least an hour late."

"Well, we'll take separate cars, I'll go to the Hoover, you go to the lab, and hopefully no one will put together that we were both late."

"Angela is going to know. She says she can 'smell sex' on a person after it happens."

"So, tell her. I have nothing to hide."

"Booth…"

"No, Bones, listen. The FBI has no rule against agents and consults fraternizing. Sure, it is highly frowned upon, but there is no specific rule against it. The worst that will happen is we'll have to go back to counseling with Sweets."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Bones. I checked after we became partners. There is absolutely no way they can split us up. At least not without Sweets' evaluation. And I swear I will shoot him if he tries to break us up."

"Okay. Well then how about we just tell everyone? I find that I do not wish to hide anything. I would very much prefer if we had everything right out in the open."

"I would like nothing more, Bones. So, you tell your people, I tell my people?"

"What about together? You know I am not very good at giving news. We could invite everyone out for drinks and tell them together. And let Sweets inform the FBI."

"Okay, do you think tonight would work?"

"Yes, I believe tonight would be perfect. Although, like I said, Angela will already know."

"Well, she's your best friend, she should be among the first to know." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Now that we have that settled, we should probably get dressed and head to work."

"Booth, you have no clean clothes here." she reminded him.

"I didn't think about that. Okay, well then I should head home and let you get ready. Lunch at noon?"

"Of course."

"Great! I'll pick you up then."

"Okay." She paused. "Booth?"

"Yes?"

"You are lying on my top."

He sat up and looked underneath him. "Well, I guess I am. Sorry 'bout that, Bones." He hands her the shirt, blushing.

"It's okay, Booth." She hands him his shirt. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Bones."

The couple quickly dresses. He brushes his lips against hers before he grabs his keys and walks out the door. He turns around before closing it. "Have a good day, Bones. Love you!"

"I love you too, Booth. See you at noon."

He closes the door with an enormous grin on his face. _I don't know if I have ever been this happy._

**A/N2: You know you want to review. Hit the pretty little button. Thanks!**


	4. Angela

**A/N: I know that my last couple chapters have seemed a little short. This is because I haven't had a lot of time to write and I wanted to be able to update daily. If you will bear with me, the chapters will start to get longer as I get done with all of the essays and things that I need to get done before the end of the semester. I swear the chapters will get longer. Patience is a virtue, my friends. Now, onto the fourth chapter of One Day at a Time. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. **

Brennan walked into the Medico-Legal lab of the Jeffersonian Institution with a smile on her face that made the security guards look at each other in confusion as she passed. Heading straight to her office, she set down her bag and slipped into her blue lab coat.

"Good mornin', Sweetie. You're late." Angela said as she entered her best friend's office. "Why might that be?"

"Good morning, Ange. I had an…interesting morning." She said with a smile on her face.

"Oh my god, Sweetie! SPILL!" She sat down on the couch in Brennan's office.

"Well, last night, after Booth and I had gone to talk to Sweets about his book, Booth told me that he wanted to give us a shot."

"You mean, like a couple?"

"Yes. At first, I said no. But then, a few hours later, Booth showed up at my door and told me that he knew I loved him and that he loved me. He asked me why I said no if I loved him."

"Oh, Sweetie, that is _so_ romantic!" Angela gushed.

"So, I told him that I didn't think that he would want me long term. I told him that I did love him but that we needed to remain friends otherwise we would both end up hurt and we would lose our partnership."

"Oh, Bren, you know that isn't true. That man loves you with everything he is. He would never think you aren't enough. Trust me, he knows you better than I know you. He knows you better than you know yourself. Let yourself be happy, Bren. He can make you happy."

"Oh, I know that. He makes me very happy." She said with a smile on her lips at the memory of that morning. "As I was saying, I told him to leave and forget everything, but he wouldn't. He told me that we could take it one day at a time, that we didn't have to label anything, that we didn't have to tell anyone. If it didn't work, we could go back to the way things were. I accepted his terms and invited him inside. He made a joke about me trying to seduce him and we sat on the couch and drank beer together. Then I asked him what we were. He told me that he wanted a long term, committed, monogamous relationship with me, but that if I wasn't ready for that, he would wait."

"Oh my gosh, Sweetie. That is _so_ sweet!"

"Then I told him that I wanted the same thing. He said that he should go home, but I invited him to spend the night at my place."

"_Sweetie!_"

"It was practical! It was very late and he was tired. I didn't want him to end up in an accident because he was too tired to pay attention to the road. Nothing happened last night, anyway."

"But something did happen, right?"

"This morning I woke up and made coffee, showered, dressed and read the newspaper while Booth was still asleep. Then I set a cup of coffee on the end table and lay down on the bed next to him. A few moments later, he woke up. He told me that I didn't need to make him coffee. But I told him that girlfriends do those kinds of things. He proceeded to tell me that we weren't 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend', but partners 'in every sense of the word.'"

"Oh, Bren! That is just so romantic!" Angela squeals, fanning herself with her hand.

"I thanked him for helping me grow and change, and for loving me. He thanked me for letting him love me, for loving Parker, and for being me. Then I told him that I was interested in breaking the laws of physics."

"Breaking the laws of physics?"

"Do you remember the pony play case we worked a few years ago?" Angela nods. "Well, during that case, Booth and I describe the difference between sex and making love. He said that while making love, the people break the laws of physics and become one."

"Wow! So you and Booth…this morning?"

"Yes."

"And that's why you were late?"

"Yes."

"So you and Booth are a couple?"

"Yes."

Angela pulled her friend into a tight hug. "Oh, Sweetie! I am just so happy for you guys! When are you going to tell everyone else?"

"We were going to invite everyone out to drinks tonight to tell everyone and celebrate."

"Good idea, Sweetie! Okay, let's go tell everyone that their presence is required at Founding Fathers tonight after work."

Angela pulled her friend to the platform and swiped her card, allowing the two to enter.

"I would like everyone to know that Booth and I request all of your presences at Founding Fathers tonight after work." Everyone stared at her in shock. "That is all, you can return to your work."

Cam, Hodgins, and Wendell all looked at each other. Wendell shrugged and continued to examine the bones he was working on before the interruption.

"Dr. Brennan, do you mind if I inquire into why you and Booth want us to go to Founding Fathers tonight?" Cam asked, walking over to her employee and friend.

"No I don't mind. Booth and I have something we would like to share with you all and we feel that tonight over drinks would be the perfect time to announce it."

"Okay, Dr. B. I'll be there." Hodgins said, leaving the platform and heading to his office.

"Count me in too, Dr. Brennan." Wendell told his mentor.

"I guess I will attend this shindig as well." Cam said, shaking her head and heading to her office.

"Okay, Wendell, what do we know about the victim?"


	5. Lunch

**A/N: Sorry guys, this is going to be another shortish one. I have been really busy helping to prepare the meal for tomorrow and haven't had time to write. But, I thought I would give you at least a little something—especially since I probably won't be able to get a chapter up tomorrow. Happy Thanksgiving or Thursday to you all! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. Unfortunately. **

"Wendell, what do you make of the damage to the left ulna?" Brennan asked her intern.

"Hmm." Wendell frowned at the bone. "It appears to have been caused by someone twisting the left arm behind the back of the victim so far that it caused the bone to snap."

"Very good, Mr. Bray." Brennan smiled at Wendell approvingly.

Booth walked onto the platform. "Bones! Ready for lunch?"

"Is it noon already?" She checked her watch. "Give me five minutes to finish this examination, Booth. Then I will be ready."

"Sure thing, Bones. I'll just go say 'hi' to Angela." Booth said and then exited the platform, heading in the direction of the forensic artist's office. He walked through the open door.

"Hey, Booth." Angela said in a suggestive tone.

"She told you, I see." Booth chuckled and sat down in a chair in the office.

"Yep. I must say, very romantic, G-man. I didn't know you were such a softy."

"What exactly did she tell you?"

"Oh, don't worry, Sweetie, she didn't give me any details, just an overview of everything. I am so happy for you two. I always knew you guys would end up together. You are perfect for each other."

"Thanks, Ange. Are you going to join us for drinks tonight?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it. I can't wait to see Sweets' reaction! I bet he'll be upset that he didn't know already!"

"Yea, I bet he will."

Brennan walked into the office and looked at her best friend and her partner talking. "I'm ready now, Booth."

Booth jumped up from the chair. "Great, Bones. Bye, Ange. See you later."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Sweetie." Angela told her best friend with a very obvious wink.

Brennan and Booth chuckle and walk out of the office.

"It's pretty nice outside, want to walk to the diner?" Booth asked as the exited the Jeffersonian.

"Sure."

Booth took Brennan's hand in his as they walked down the sidewalk.

"This is nice." Booth announced with a grin on his face.

"Yes it is." Brennan replied, letting a grin spread across her face as well.

The couple made it to the diner and sat at their usual table. The waitress came over and the two ordered their usual.

"So, did you tell everyone to meet and Founding Fathers after work?" Booth asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yes, I said that everyone is required to attend because it is important. Angela, Hodgins, Wendell and Cam all said that they would attend. Did you invite Sweets?"

"Yea, I told him I'd shoot him if he didn't come. Of course he tried to analyze that statement; I just walked away."

"Okay. I am glad everyone will know in a few hours. I find that hiding it is awkward. Especially since Angela knows. It's weird that she knows but no one else does."

"Everything will be out in the open soon enough. Don't worry."

"I know. I find that I am anxious, though. I don't know how everyone is going to react. I'm sure they will not be all as joyful as Angela was. She was very excited when I told her what happened last night."

"Speaking of that, what did you tell her?"

Their orders were delivered and the couple started to eat their lunches: a bacon cheeseburger and fried for him, a Caesar salad for her.

"I just gave her a brief overview of our conversation from last night. Don't worry. I know not to tell any details about our sex life. I understand that you like things to be private."

"Thank you, Bones. What's between us is ours, right?"

"Exactly."

She stole a fry from his plate. He chuckled and swatted her hand away.

"Hey! Those are mine. If you wanted some, you should've ordered your own."

"But, Booth! I just wanted one! It would be wasteful to get and entire order for one French fry. Besides, you never finish your fries. I hardly think one less fry will make a difference."

"Bones! You could've at least asked."

"I'm sorry, Booth. May I please, with cherries on top, have a French fry?"

He shook his head and laughed. "How did you even learn that phrase, Bones?"

"Parker said it one day when he really wanted you to take him to get ice cream. I made a mental note to use it if I ever wanted you to do something for me. It was very effective for him."

"I see. Speaking of Parker…should we tell him soon?"

"Yes, I believe it is important to be completely honest with both Parker and Rebecca. I do not want Rebecca to have any reason not to let you see Parker, and hiding our relationship would only make things worse between the two of you. I believe that when Rebecca drops Parker off at your place next, I should be there and we tell the two of them our recent developments."

Booth was speechless at first. "Wow, Bones. You really put a lot of thought into this." He reached across the table and placed his hand over hers. "Thank you. It means a lot to me that you took Parker into consideration. You have no idea."

"Booth, he is your son. And he is a very well behaved and intelligent boy. I love him, it's hard not to. I just hope he doesn't hate me when he finds out we are dating."

"He will not hate you, Bones. He loves you! He's always asking about you. And, if we are dating, that means he has unlimited access to your fantastic pool this summer."

"You really think he will be fine with everything?"

"Of course. I actually think that he thinks we have been dating for years. No matter what I told him, he was always insistent that we were a couple."

"I am relieved that you think Parker will react positively to the news."

The partners smiled at each other. Booth pulled out his wallet, left money on the table, and the two left the diner. Booth immediately took Brennan's hand in his again. When they reached an alley, Booth pulled her into it.

"Booth! What are you doing?"

"Well, Bones, I really want to kiss you. But many agents walk this street and I don't want to risk the news getting out before we want it to. Ergo, the alley."

"I see."

"I love you, Bones."

"I love you too, Booth."

Booth pulled her to him and the two shared a passionate kiss that lasted much more than five steamboats. When they pulled apart, both had huge smiles plastered to their faces.


	6. Witness

**A/N: Sorry it's been a few days, guys. I've had a cold and been working on a paper, along with the holiday craziness. But, I am back now. With a pretty short one. I'm sorry, don't get mad, I just don't have the brainpower to come up with a long one. Well, here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

**A/N2: Okay, just to make the story flow (I realized that no case was described in the 100****th**** Episode) I am going to say that they had just gotten a case before they went to see Sweets, but both were able to leave because there were no leads yet and the body was too "fleshy" for Brennan to be able to work her magic. Then the next day, after they spent the night together, Brennan was able to start her examination and the case progressed. Sorry for the long second note, I just wanted to make sure no one got confused. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. **

Booth's phone rang as the couple emerged from the alley.

"Booth." He said, answering the call. "Mhmm…yes, sir…okay…yes, she's with me…okay…we'll be there as soon as we can."

Booth shut the phone and turned to his partner. "Apparently, someone witnessed something related to the murder and we need to get to the Hoover to find out what they know."

"Okay, I'll call Cam and tell her not to expect me back to the lab for a while." Brennan pulled out her phone, dialed the number, and pressed it to her ear. "Dr. Saroyan, I was calling to inform you that I won't be back into the lab for some time. There is someone who needs to be questioned at the Hoover and I am accompanying Booth. Tell Wendell to continue with the examination of the bones and to call me if he finds anything…okay, thank you Dr. Saroyan."

The two walked back to the Jeffersonian where Booth's SUV was parked. They climb in and make the short drive over to the Hoover building. They walk into the room where the witness was being held in nothing but a professional manner. The witness was a young woman, about 25 years old with long blond hair. She was dressed in a jean skirt and a blue blouse.

"Are you Ms. Nalick?" Booth asked, closing the door behind his partner.

"Yes." the young woman responded.

"We are here to ask you about what you saw. Can you tell me what you saw?" Booth asked, sitting down at the table next to Brennan.

"Well, I was walking down 4th Avenue and as I passed an alleyway I heard a struggle. I peeked into the alley and saw a man and a woman fighting. The man had the woman's arm twisted around behind her back and she was crying, telling him to stop. After that I was frightened and I continued to walk. But when I heard that a woman was found dead in that alley, I knew that I needed to tell someone what I saw."

Brennan leaned over to whisper in Booth's ear. "The twisting of the arm is consistent with the damage to the left ulna."

Booth straightened and turned to the witness. "When did this incident occur?"

"Umm…it was about a week ago…Tuesday! The 14th."

Brennan whispered in Booth's ear again. "Hodgins and Cam both calculated time of death to be approximately 5-8 days ago. It fits that she was a witness to the struggle before the murder."

"Thank you, Ms. Nalick. Your information has been invaluable. One final question, did you get a glimpse of the man's face?"

"It was dark, but I saw his face once."

"Do you think you could describe him to someone?"

"Yes, I think I could describe him."

"Great!"

Brennan turned to her partner. "Should I call Angela?"

"Please, Bones?"

"Of course. I will be right back. Thank you, Ms. Nalick."

Brennan left the room and called her best friend and their team's forensic artist.

"Hey, Sweetie! I heard you and Booth decided to take a long lunch. How was it?" Angela said in a suggestive tone.

"Angela! What I told Cam was true, there is a witness to the events leading up to the murder at the Hoover. Booth and I questioned her. And, she can describe the face of the victim's attacker. Do you think you could come down here and help her come up with a face?"

"Of course, Sweetie. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Thanks, Ange."


	7. Author's Note

**Hey guys, **

**Sorry for basically disappearing on everyone. It's that time of the year when everyone has a million and one things going on. Unfortunately that means my writing has fallen to the sidelines. I will be back soon, though! All of my papers are dues next week and I only have one final so I don't need to do that much studying. I would give you a new chapter this weekend, but I am going to a conference and don't think I will have time to write. I hope everyone will continue to read this story as soon as I get back to it. Have a great weekend and week and I will hopefully post a new chapter soon. :)**

**-Rebecca**


	8. Faces

**A/N: I am finally done with all of my papers which means that you finally get a new chapter. Thanks so much for being patient guys, to reward you I'll try to update daily for at least a week. No promises, but this is my goal. So now, another chapter of One Day at a Time. Enjoy!**

"Booth, this could be the break in the case we need. If we can get a face of the man the witness saw, we could easily find out who he is and bring him in for questioning. Then we could bring justice to the victim!" Brennan was getting very excited.

"I know, Bones. But we still wouldn't have enough to convict. We would need a confession from the guy. We would still be better off than we are now as far as clues go."

Booth and Brennan continued to discuss the case when Angela burst into the office.

"I have a face! And the name of the victim." Angela said, pulling out her computer. Starting it up and clicking on a link, a face and profile appeared of a young woman. "So this is the victim, Tracy Manahan. She was 32 and lived here in D.C." Angela clicked another link and a computer generated image of a man appeared on the screen. "This is the face of the assailant that the witness described."

"Thanks, Ange. Can you send that to my phone?" Booth asked.

"Sure thing, Booth. I have to get back to the lab, I'll see you later, guys." Angela said, leaving the office.

Brennan looked at Booth. "What do we do now?"

"Now, we look into Tracy's life and find out who this man is and how he is connected to her. I talked to Sweets for a profile of the killer; he said that this did not appear to be random, so the assailant has to be a boyfriend or something along those lines." Booth paused and looked at his partner. "So, Bones, what time were we meeting everyone for drinks tonight?"

"I just told them after work. What time do you think that should be?"

"Well, it could take some time for my guys to dig up info on Tracy, and it is already 5, maybe we should call it an early night and give the squints the good news. What do you say, Bones?"

"I guess we could do that. Getting it over with sounds like a good idea." Brennan looked down at her hands, which were resting in her lap.

"What's wrong, Bones? Change of heart?"

She looked up, shocked. "Of course not, Booth! I just…I find that I am apprehensive about what everyone's reactions will be. Angela was positive, but I am not sure about the rest of our team."

"Bones, I already told you, everyone will be excited about the news. They will be very enthusiastic and supportive, trust me." He said, giving his partner a sympathetic look.

"I know. I'm being irrational. I just don't want our team to split up because of our new relationship."

"Bones, we are the center. As long as we are together, we'll hold. Don't worry so much. Didn't you tell me once that there is no point in worrying."

"Something to that effect, yes, I did." She chuckled. "Okay, why don't we let everyone know to meet us at founding fathers in half an hour?"

"Sounds good. Why don't you call Angela and have her tell the lab and then we can run and get Sweets."

Brennan pulled out her phone and dialed the familiar number. "Angela Montenegro."

"Ange, it's me. Booth and I feel that it would be best if we take the night off and meet at Founding Fathers in about half an hour. Can you tell everyone at the lab?"

"Of course, Sweetie. We'll finish up here and head on over. See you soon, Bren."

"Bye, Ange." Brennan said, closing her phone.

Booth looked at his partner and extended a hand to help her from the chair. "Let's go tell Sweets." Brennan took his hand, stood up and dropped his hand. Booth placed a protective hand in the small of his partners back and the two walked to the young psychologist's office.

"Hey, Sweets, we're headin' out early. Want to hitch a ride with us to Founding Fathers?" Booth said as he and Brennan entered the office.

"Sure, Agent Booth. Hello, Dr. Brennan. How are you doing?" Dr. Lance Sweets said as he got up and started to clean up his office for the night.

"I am fine Dr. Sweets. How are you?"

"I'm curious to find out why we are all gathering at Founding Fathers tonight. Agent Booth only told me that it was important that I attend."

"You'll find out in a few minutes, Sweets. Just hold your horses."

Brennan looked at her partner, confused. "Hold his horses?" Brennan turned to Sweets. "Do you even own horses?"

Booth and Sweets chuckled. "No, Bones, it's a phrase. It just means to be patient."

"Oh, I see. Because when there were no motor vehicles, carriages would have to hold their horses if they needed to wait for someone else to board. That is very clever."

"Well thanks, Bones, I did come up with it." Booth deadpanned.

"You did? That is very interesting."

"No, Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth did not make up the phrase. He was being facetious." Sweets chuckled.

"So, are we ready to go?" Booth jumped in before Brennan had the chance to chastise him.

"Yes, I believe so, Agent Booth."

"Alright, let's go then!" Booth said, clapping his hands together and turning on his heel.

**A/N2: Please, Please, Please review! I would love to get your feedback. Also, let me know if there is anything you would like to see in this story because I don't really have anything planned for it after the big announcement and the finishing of the case. **


	9. Announcement

**A/N: Hello again everyone! Thanks for being patient! I needed to take a break from writing because I was totally and completely out of ideas for this story. But, I think I have a great angle for the story and am back. As a treat, I will give you all an extra-long chapter. I hope everyone enjoys the rest of the story because I am enjoying writing it. Now, without further ado, the chapter you have all been waiting so patiently for.**

Booth, Brennan and Sweets arrived in front of the Founding Fathers 15 minutes later. As they were getting out of the car, Hodgins, Angela, Cam and Wendell pulled up to the curb. The four got out of Hodgin's car and walked over to the rest of their team.

"Hey, guys!" Angela said as she gave Brennan and Booth a combined hug. She lowered her voice so that only the two could hear her. "Make 'em sweat a little. They were pumpin' me for information the whole ride over here. I told them you guys had something to share with us, but that I didn't know what it was. I think Jack knows that I know, however. He knows me too well."

"Oh we will Ange. This is going to be so much fun." Booth said with an evil grin on his face.

"Booth?" Brennan looked at her partner inquisitively.

"Follow my lead, Bones. Pretend we're undercover. Act. Can you do that?"

"Of course I can, Booth. I am a very good actress."

"Okay. Let's have some fun."

The group walked into the bar and sat at their usual table. After ordering drinks, all eyes turned on Booth and Brennan.

"So…why did you invite us all here?" Hodgins asked.

Booth and Brennan shared a conspiratorial look.

"Well, Hodgins, we wanted to tell you all something. Something pretty big." Booth started, then looked at his partner. "Bones, do you want to tell them.? About the big thing?"

Brennan smirked wickedly. "Sure, Booth." She turned to her friends with a grave expression. "As you all know, we are currently trying to solve the murder of Tracy Manahan."

"Well, yes of course we know, Dr. Brennan. We just came from the lab."

Brennan looked at Booth pleadingly.

"I'm sorry, guys. Bones is a little nervous about what we have to tell you. So, I think I'll take over until she feels ready. Is that okay, Bones?" Brennan nodded. "Okay, so, as she was saying, right now we have a case. But after this case, things are going to be different. Very different."

"Are you two ending your partnership?" Sweets asked, with a panicked look on his face.

Booth said nothing but his face turned very serious. Everyone instantly broke into hysterics, begging the partners to see reason.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, are you sure about this?" Sweets asked.

"You guys can't break up! We're a team!" Hodgins shouted.

"What will happen to myself and the other interns?" Wendell asked quietly.

"Guys, I'm sure whatever happened can be resolved. There is no need for the two of you to break up." Cam reasoned.

Brennan spoke up. "Why are you all assuming we are ending our partnership? When did anyone say anything about that? Neither Booth nor myself said anything about ending our partnership."

Everyone looked at Brennan, speechless.

"Then why are things going to change after this case, Bren?" Angela asked, innocently.

"Thank you for not jumping to conclusions, Ange. Now, if you had let Booth continue, you would have found out that the reason things are going to change after this case is that we have decided to start a relationship."

There was a stunned silence following Brennan's announcement. Booth took the opportunity to take Brennan's hand in his. Brennan looked at Booth and the two shared a loving smile. When they turned back to look at their co-workers—their friends—their family—all hell broke loose. Angela squealed louder than anyone had ever heard before. Cam started clapping loudly, immediately followed by Hodgins and Wendell. Sweets, however, made no noise, because he had hit the floor in shock.

"Sweets!" Brennan cried.

Everyone rushed to his side. Booth shook the young psychologist in an attempt to rouse him. When that didn't work, he resorted to lightly slapping the sides of his face. After a few seconds, Sweets' eyes opened.

"You—you—you two—in a—in a relationship? Like a romantic relationship? You must be joking." Sweets stammered.

"We most certainly are not joking, Sweets. But if you would like to hear a joke—"

"Time and place, Bones. Time and place. This is neither the time nor the place."

"Right. Sorry."

"So, I was right? In my book? I was right when I said that the two of you were in love?"

"Yea, Sweets. As much as I hate to admit it, you were right. Bones and I are very much in love."

"Woah. This is just, like, crazy." Wendell said.

Hodgins clapped the intern on the back. "You have no idea. No idea. We have been waiting for this for like 6 years."

"Well, I, for one, would love to hear how this exciting change came about." Cam said, retaking her seat.

Booth and Brennan helped Sweets to his feet. They all sat down and ordered another round of drinks.

"Well, it all started after we told Sweets about our first case. He told us that we were in love and that one of us would have to break the stalemate. Then he said I would have to do it because I am the gambler. We left his office right after that."

"Then he took Sweets' advice to heart. He told me that he wanted to be with me. That he could see us together in 30, 40, or 50 years. Then he kissed me."

"She pulled away and I thought my heart was going to stop beating. She said she couldn't be with me. That she couldn't change."

"I was scared. I couldn't bear to let myself admit my feelings and then have him realize he didn't really love me. I knew I wouldn't be able to survive that. So I told him no in order to save both of us misery."

"We left knowing that things would never be the same. But we decided to stay partners. It was best for all of us. I laid in bed for hours trying to figure out where I went wrong. I replayed our entire partnership in my head. I just couldn't figure out why she had said no. Then, I realized what she had said. She hadn't said no, but that she couldn't change. And I had just accepted that. I looked back and realized that she had loved me since our first case. After I fired her we got drunk and we called a cab. I told her that I was a gambler. After she asked why I told her, I said that I thought we were headed somewhere."

"And I told him that we were not going to sleep together because we were both too drunk. I didn't think we should start something serious after a night of drinking tequila."

"And after I realized that I ran straight to her apartment. I pounded on the door and pleaded with her to give us a chance. To let us have what we were both craving. I told her that I didn't want her to change because I love just the way she is."

"He asked me to just take it one day at a time. I finally conceded and we decided that the best thing for both of us was to start a long-term, committed, monogamous relationship. Then we went to sleep. When we woke up we told each other how much we love each other. After that we—"

"We got up and went to work. We were late because we were both up late, so we slept in." Booth said, silently reprimanding Brennan for almost sharing their sex life with their friends.

"Yes."

"So, that's the story."

"Wow. That's…" Wendell said.

"So romantic!" Angela finished. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"We all are. Really." Cam said.

Booth and Brennan glanced at each other and smiled.

"Let's see a kiss!" Angela shouted.

"Ange…" Brennan started.

"Aw, come on, Bren. Just one little kiss. You don't have to jump his bones or anything."

Brennan sighed and looked at her partner. "Just one."

Booth leaned over to his partner and captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss that made Cam and Angela fanning themselves after.

"That was hot!" Angela said.

Booth, Brennan and their friends all chuckled.


	10. Address

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with this story! It means a lot that so many people are continuing to read it. As a treat, I'm updating again today even though I had originally planned to update later in the week. Enjoy this chapter; I had lots of fun writing it! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bones, the characters, or any recognizable dialogue. (Obviously)**

The group talked for hours, catching each other up on their lives, the case, and current events. At eight o'clock, Booth's phone rang.

"Booth…okay…give me the address…no she's with me…sir, it's late…first thing in the morning…okay, thanks, sir." The group listened to Booth's side of the conversation. Booth hung up the phone after writing something down in his notepad.

"What's up, Booth?" Angela asked.

"We found Tracy Manahan's mother. She lives in Charlestown, Maryland—about an hour and a half from here." He turned his attention to his partner. "You up for a road trip, Bones?"

Brennan smiled. "Of course, Booth."

"Good, because we have to leave first thing in the morning." He turned back to the group. "Guys, since we have to get outta here early tomorrow, we should probably head out."

Everyone nodded.

"Of course, Booth. We'll call tomorrow if we find anything useful."

"Thanks guys." He got up and extended a hand to his partner. "Ready to go, Bones?"

"Yes." She took his hand and was pulled to her feet. Booth placed an arm around her shoulders and she slipped hers around his waist.

"Aww! You guys are just too adorable!" Angela snickered.

"Thanks, Ange." Booth said, smiling warmly at his partner's best friend.

The couple left the bar and got into Booth's car. As Booth started the car, Brennan suddenly realized something.

"Booth, we brought Sweets here with us. And my car is still at the Jeffersonian."

"Damn!" He got out of the car and ran back into the bar. Brennan got out and followed him.

"Sweets, do you need a ride back to the Hoover?"

Sweets looked at Cam and the others.

"Don't worry, Booth. We'll make sure he gets home safe."

"Thanks, guys. See ya later."

Booth took Brennan's hand and the two walked back to the car and got in.

"Booth, we still need to go to the Jeffersonian to get my car."

"Okay, Bones. How about I drop you off at the Jeffersonian, then you drive yourself back to your apartment."

Brennan hesitated. "Alright…but what will you do?"

"I'll go back to my apartment."

"Oh." Her face fell slightly.

"I'll go back to my apartment, grab some stuff for tomorrow and meet you at your place."

Brennan jerked her head up and smiled broadly. "Okay, Booth. That sounds nice."

"Are you hungry? I'm hungry."

"I am as well. Should I pick something up on my way back to my apartment."

"Sure. What sounds good?"

"Thai!" They both said together and laughed.

"Alright, while I'm driving why don't you call the place that way it'll be ready when you get there."

"Sounds good, Booth."

**A/N2: I know it's short, but good things come to those who wait. I have a brilliant idea for the next chapter which I think you will all really enjoy. As always, I ask you to leave a review. If you loved it, tell me. If you hated it, tell me. If you like cookies, tell me. Just leave me a review! It makes me feel better to see that lovely review from you!**


	11. Speechless

**A/N: Two chapters in one night? Incredible! I was just having so much fun I couldn't stop. If I do say so myself, this is a really fun chapter. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Bones, the characters, or any recognizable dialogue. **

Brennan pulled into her usual parking spot and turned her car off. As she reached over to pick up her purse, someone tapped on her windshield. She dropped her purse and quickly turned to look out the driver's window. Seeing Booth's face wearing a goofy grin, she smiled and let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. After she clicked the button that would unlock her door, Booth opened it and leaned in for a small kiss.

"Did I scare you?" He said, chuckling and standing up again.

"No." Brennan said defiantly, reaching back over to pick up her purse. "I was merely curious as to who would be tapping on my window at this time of night." Picking up the bag of food, she turned to Booth. "Here, carry this."

"So bossy. Is this payback for scaring you?"

"You did not scare me!"

"I so did."

"No, you did not. You know I do not get scared easily."

"Alright, Bones, whatever you say." Booth said, rolling his eyes and turning around to walk away.

"Seeley Joseph Booth! You come back here this instant!"

Turning around, Booth plastered a look of innocence on his face. "Using the full name, Bones? I must really be in trouble now."

"You most certainly are! We are not finished here. I was not scared! If I were scared I would have…"

"'Would have…' would have what, Bones?"

Brennan blushed and looked at the ground."Nevermind. Let's go inside and eat. I'm very hungry."

"No can do, Bones. Not until you tell me what you would have done if you were scared."

"It really isn't important, Booth." She said without looking up and started to walk towards the apartment building.

Booth stepped in front of her, making her stop short. "Why can't you just tell me, Bones? I promise I won't laugh or make fun of you."

Her eyes darted to Booth's face. "Booth, let's just drop it. I really am hungry and if we are leaving early tomorrow for what could be an all-day affair, we really should get some sleep."

"Bones, please? Just tell me. I really want to know. Otherwise I will just keep insisting that you were scared."

"Fine! If you must know, I would have hugged you! I would have hugged you if I was scared, because that's what you told me to do when I was scared! Are you happy now?" Brennan shouted and then stormed off, leaving a speechless Booth standing in the parking lot.

After a few seconds, Booth regained his composure, donned a smile that nearly split his face in two, and ran after his partner. "Bones! Bones wait up! I'm sorry! Come on, you can't blame me for being curious!"

Brennan didn't slow down until she reached her front door. Booth skidded to a halt next to her, panting, as Brennan turned to him with an expression full of contempt.

"Bones, please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry."

Her expression softened. "I am not angry." She said with a smirk, turned to her door and unlocked it. "If I were angry I would have…" She trailed off as she stepped inside.

"Woman, you are going to be the death of me!" Booth muttered as he walked into the kitchen and set the food down on the table. Brennan chuckled.

"Booth, you seem to have forgotten something."

"What?" He asked, looking around for a clue as to what he forgot.

"Well, unless you want to sleep naked—which I have no complaints if you do—you will need to go back to your car and get the things you picked up from your apartment."

"Shit! I forgot to grab them!" He said, walking towards Brennan. "I'll be right back." He leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Two seconds."

"I know you mean that figuratively, as no one would be able to make it from here to the parking lot and back in two seconds. I'll just get the plates and silverware out for us while you are gone."

Booth smiled and walked out of the apartment.

Brennan, meanwhile, pulled two plates out of the cupboard, along with a fork and two pairs of chopsticks. She smiled to herself, knowing that Booth would start to eat with the chopsticks, but eventually get annoyed and switch to the fork. Setting all of that on the table, she began to pull cartons out of the bag and set them around the table. After opening them all, she counted how many spoons would be needed for all of the containers. She walked over to the drawer and pulled out the correct number of spoons, then put one spoon in each container. Walking into the other room and to her stereo, she rummaged through her CD collection, looking for one special CD. She vaguely heard the sound of the door opening and closing as she found the CD she was looking for. She popped it into the stereo and Hot Blooded began to fill the room.

Booth walked into the living room just as Brennan began to sway to the music. Coming up behind her, he wrapped his hands around her waist. She turned in his arms and smiled.

"Fantastic choice of music, Bones."

"I thought you would appreciate the gesture."

As the lead singer began to sing, so did Booth and Brennan. Chuckling, they broke apart and began to sing the song together at the top of their lungs, throwing in random dance moves and air guitar as they pleased. When the song faded, the two laughed for what felt like hours.

"That is most definitely our song, Bones."

"Our song?"

"You know, the song we identify with. The song that makes us think of the other person whenever it starts playing. I'll never forget the first time we listened to this together."

"Well, considering you were blown up soon after, I would think not." She said, her eyes lowering and starting to tear.

"Bones…" He said quietly, his voice full of love. "Bones, look at me." He placed a finger under her chin and brought her eyes to his. "Even if I hadn't been blown up that day, I would still remember the first time we listened to this song together. Honestly, it was one of the most fun-filled moments of my life."

"Really?" She asked in a small voice.

"Yea, until that point, I had never seen you having so much fun. You were so free when you got into the song, you looked beautiful. I had so much fun dancing and singing with you. I think that was when I really fell head over heels for you. Sure, I had had feelings toward you before then, but in that moment, I don't know, it just felt so right."

"Booth…" Brennan said lovingly, placing a hand against his cheek. "I love you. So much. More than I ever thought possible."

"I know, Bones. So do I. I love you with all my heart. I can't imagine loving anyone else but you for the rest of my life."

"You promised you'd render me speechless this morning."

"What about the food?"

"It'll keep. I'm not hungry for food anymore." She said, a devil-may-care grin on her face.

"Neither am I." He said, capturing her lips in his.

The couple stood in the living room of Brennan's apartment, locked in a passionate kiss. When they finally came up for air, they both had huge smiles on their faces. Booth reached down and picked Brennan up in a fireman's carry and started to walk towards her bedroom.

"Booth!" She gasped, smacking his chest playfully.

"Time to make the great Temperance Brennan speechless." Booth said, pushing the bedroom door open with his foot.

**A/N2: I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review. Your input is highly appreciated! **


End file.
